Obscuro
by Ryoshin Di Juri
Summary: La música resuena por todo el salón. El sonido de la balalaika trae a tu mente antiguas memorias de tiempos que han quedado muy n ahora, después de tanto, solo te queda uno que otro objeto como memoria tangible.


OSCURIDAD

SAN PETERSBURGO- RUSIA

La música resuena por todo el salón. El sonido de la balalaika trae a tu mente antiguas memorias de tiempos que han quedado muy atrás.

Pero estas no vienen a ti en sentimientos tales como la nostalgia y la añoranza, para ti solo son el rememorar acciones y rostros que han ido y venido, enterradas en los anaqueles del tiempo y la memoria.

Aun ahora, después de tanto, solo te queda uno que otro objeto como memoria tangible. Un arcón con ropas ya pasadas de moda (siglos o décadas, da lo mismo son pasadas de moda), armas, cuadros y cartas en diferentes materiales que te da pereza recordar cuando te fueron entregadas por que tu política es no guardar celosamente trivialidades como aquellas.

-hmf- un suspiro imperceptible que escapa de la abertura entre tus belfos de fresas, es todo lo que puedes ofrecerle a las memorias de todos esos amantes pasajeros.

-deberías salir a bailar y divertirte un poco Leopold- te susurra la voz del amante en turno, un hombre que lo único atractivo que tiene para ofrecer son su cuenta bancaria y su humor ácido que es un cambio ligero en la rutina, sin duda alguna uno de los tantos que han contribuido a llenar tu arcón de suvenires que insulsamente se quedara reteniendo polvo con el paso del tiempo.

-realmente no me apetece- desaíras la invitación disfrazada bajo la nada sutil sugerencia.

-es extraño que no quieras bailar- te menciona Cartman herido en el ego por tu negativa a su insinuación. Y su comentario no es más que el berrinche de lo para ti es este niño que luce como si fácilmente pudiese ser tu padre. –cuando nos conocimos hace más de 5 años fue justamente en un baile como este, y tú no parabas de danzar por toda la pista- te increpa y te amonesta, como si tu forma de divertirte fuese peor que el trabajo de una puta barata mientras te aferra de la cintura y te pega a su robusto cuerpo.

Le miras con el ceño levemente fruncido como único síntoma de tu molestia que escala lentamente en la ira fría. Y a pesar de lo que uno podría pensar no es la insinuación de algo negativo hacia tu persona, no, es el recordatorio del tiempo que pasa.

Para ti las horas, los días, semanas y años son un suspiro, estancado insensiblemente como estas en el esplendor de la juventud de carne tierna y muerta alma. El tiempo y el mundo avanzando a tu alrededor.

Otro suspiro y la sonrisa hipócrita en tus labios es el aviso de que ya es tiempo de que te deshagas de otro amante más.

Es hora de que ese encantamiento en el que caes cuando encuentras un nuevo amante se rompa. La cruel realidad vuelve a resurgir recordándote que eres una de esas míticas criaturas ancestrales, que hoy día no son más que cuentos para asustar a pueriles mentes.

-bueno, no siempre se está de un mismo humor todo el tiempo- con los labios estirados en un sonrisa vacía, que rosa la ironía pues te caracterizas por casi siempre estar en un estado de falsa alegría, tomas una copa de vino tinto que un camarero que pasa a tu lado.

-bueno eso es cierto pero tú has cambiado tan poco en todos estos años, que uno no puede conectar la palabra cambio contigo- te responde el comentario sosegado, por la sonrisa a sido comprendida por muchos como coqueteo. Pero o gran error que como muchos otros Erick a cometido, su gran bocota le hace dar los comentarios menos acertados.

Pensabas darle una muerte rápida, en conmiseración a la diversión otorgada en esos años, pero su desatino le ha hecho ganar un final agónico que disfrutaras de impartir.

Volteas buscando al camarero para entregar la copa, para poder salir de ese absurdo baile de época que solo es correcto en la música porque todo lo demás está mal.

Fastidiado por no encontrarlo cerca, solo dejas la copa junto a un arreglo de flores que se encuentra junto a ambos y sin perder tu sonrisa para arrastrarlo hacia su final.

Al mal tiempo darle prisa te dices, preparando los colmillos, sintiendo la sangre fluir a través del tacto de su mano.

El largo pasillo y la búsqueda te hacen pensar, nunca deseaste ser un hijo de la noche. No deseabas volverte la obsesión del maldito condenado de Trenoman, que te tomase y te convirtiese para después arrojarte al mundo cruel después de haberte despojado de tu humanidad y tus sueños.

Tal como tu conversor hizo contigo, rondas de amante en amante deshaciéndote del inútil de turno al no interesarte más.

La falta de ruido te indica una habitación vacía.

Entran.

Sueltas el agarre coqueto que tenías en su brazo y te giras para mirarlo a los ojos.

Un segundo, y sabes que no te dolerá perderlo en absoluto. Solo es otro juguete viejo que esta por averiarse y no te interesa más.

-es una buena noche para morir- le sueltas al vacío, mientras le sonríes a Erick mostrándole tus colmillos punzantes y el rojo predador de tus antaño irises azules, para dar rienda suelta a su final.

El sonido de la balalaika es para ti un buen toque para el final de Erick Karmant en tu humilde opinión, esconde a los oídos ajenos el sonido de su agónico grito, de la sangre conjugada con los órganos y piel desgarrados en la bonita sinfonía que compones al deshacerte de otro amante en esta noche sin luna.

NEW YORK- E.E.U.U.

La cadenciosa música acompañada de las luces brillantes de la decoración conjugadas con la copas de champan llevadas por los meseros, decoran tu silueta.

-hola soy Clay- la sonrisa galante y una muda invitación a bailar de su brazo es un buen inicio siempre.

-soy Leopold- mordiéndote los labios en expectativa aceptando la invitación.

Bien, tal vez será años con este, pero al menos sabes que serán mejores que el anterior.

Una sonrisa y un primer baile, tal como el primero que te uso y te dejo quitándote tu humanidad, son siempre el inicio de este juego.

Eres hermoso, siempre envuelto en delicada y radiantemente juventud. Tal como este fueron muchos y vendrán más, y tú como criatura de la noche disfrutaras de los efímeros momentos que te ofrecen hasta que llegue el momento de deshacerte de ellos.

Muy bien, espero le haya gustado este fic con un Butters mucho más oscuro de lo que se acostumbra a ver en él.

Este one-shot va dedicado para Luis Carlos por su cumpleaños, atrasado pero llego

¡feliz cumple escritor fantástico!


End file.
